Episode 14 - A Rival Appears! I'll Be Counting On You From Now On!!
' A Rival Appears! I'll Be Counting On You From Now On! '''is the 14th episode of PriPara, and it first aired on October 4th, 2014. Plot ''With her decision to become an idol, Shion is thrust into PriPara with no pre-set plans and meets with the revenge seeking Dorothy and Usagi. With Usagi realizing her potentional, Shion prepares to give SoLaMi Smile proper revenge. Synopsis Kuma calls the girls in to discuss their newest goal- to receive the Paradise Coord, which is known to be best coord in all of PriPara. He explains that the coord is won in separate pieces, and the first piece available, the Paradise Shoes, will be in the Christmas Idol Grand Prix. His attempts to prepare them soon turns into gloating though, when he comments on how important they would be if they obtain the entire coord, but the girls are too excited to pay him any mind. Elsewhere, Shion is in search of her PriTicket. After checking her 99th spot, she happens to find a warning ticket Mirei gave her at school sometime back, after she was caught solving a Go Puzzle in the hallway. She ignored Mirei until having the warning characteristically slammed onto her face, but rather than take it Shion swore revenge for this. Angered, Shion continues to check until she realizes getting worked up isn't helping. She calms herself and soon is able to spot it among a pile of Go chips. She races over to Prism Stone, but upon arrival realizes she actually doesn't know what to do, or how to begin. She happens to spot Laala, who is loudly singing to herself at the time as Shion approaches her to ask what she needs to do in order to get started in PriPara. At first Laala's excitable demeanor startles her, but as they go inside she is able to learn fairly quick. They approach Meganee, and once she finishes looking over Shion (only to deduce that a monster is inside of her), she thinks the cool, punk look of Baby Monster fits her best. They head over to the scanner and are approached by Mirei, Sophie, and Sophie's Fan Club and Shion is quickly able to deduce who everyone is before she heads inside. As she observes her new attire, Shion is greeted by the others. They compliment her and Laala offers to snap Friends Tickets with her, but Shion rejects and takes off while insisting they are enemies. She then states that black and white do not mix. Unknown to them, a dirty, worn down Usagi happens to be watching and he decides Shion may be of some use to him. Shion comes to the large fountain within PriPara but is unsure of what to do first until Usagi comes by and claims they would probably get along pretty well. She ignores him at first, commenting that she dislikes the color gray, but he is quickly able to sway her opinions. They shake hands and Usagi takes Shion to meet her new teammates. Upon arrival, Shion meets the twin idols, Dorothy and Leona West, who SoLaMi Smile rejected a while back. Together the four sit down and Dorothy mentions disliking SoLaMi Smile just as much as Shion does. She is also angry because Leona was just about to rank up and reach Potential Idol Class, where she herself is. After Shion tells Dorothy to stay out of her way, Dorothy challenges Shion by pointing out her newbie status, and goes on to claim she isn't even cute. Shion counters this by saying whilst Leona is cute, Dorothy certainly isn't, and they start to bicker as Leona and Usagi attempt to calm them down. The four move on to practice, where they discover that Shion happens to be a horrible singer. Annoyed by this, Dorothy suggests they're only wasting time and should leave, but Shion is able to connect the dots and realizes this can relate to Go, so she tries again and is able to sing perfectly. Then they go to watch a bunch of other Idols dance before Shion gives it a try and shows herself to be naturally gifted, but while Leona and Usagi are happy, Dorothy is still annoyed, but feels a little better now. As they are finishing, Megani approaches to bring the girls their own PriPasses, along with a brand new song just for them. He leaves and the girls head outside to try to determine a unit name, with Leona coming up with a combination of words to make "Dressing Pafe". Back inside, Shion feels worn down and doesn't really feel like doing anything else. Although they still need to discuss a Making Drama, which Dorothy explains is how an Idol conveys their thoughts and feelings to the audience. For inspiration they watch SoLaMi Smile perform theirs, but struggle to come up with anything good. Then a curious Shion asks what a "punk" theme is. Elsewhere, SoLaMi Smile has just put on a show for everyone and are now taking it easy. Kuma feels very content with this, but he is interrupted when Shion, Leona, and Dorothy come into the room to declare war with them. After they storm off, Mirei comments how cocky both Shion and Dorothy are, but Laala and Sophie don't seem to really think much of it. With that, Dressing Pafe heads out onto the stage, where they all quickly gain attention from the crowd. Everyone finds the twins charming and cute, and are genuinely impressed with how talented Shion is for her first performance. As SoLaMi Smile anxiously watches this, they soon notice Usagi, where he reveals this is his new team and their plans to crush SoLaMi Smile. Depressed, Kuma thinks back to what he said earlier and begins to fret that it is his fault they gained such powerful opponents. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Kuma *Sophie's Fan Club *Usagi *Meganii Akai *Akai Meganee Major Events *The new OP (Miracle ☆ Paradise) and the new ED (Shining Sparkling Runway ☆) debut in this episode. * Leona comes up with the name for his, Dorothy, and Shion's unit - Dressing Pafé. * SoLaMi♡SMILE's objective not only appears to be Kami Idol, but also to collect the Paradise Coord. * This marks Shion Todo's official debut. ** This also marks the episode in which all six of the main cast have debuted. * Usagi becomes the manager of Dressing Pafé. * SoLaMi♡SMILE becomes Dressing Pafé's rival in this episode. * Laala's, Mirei's, and Sophie's casual coords change to their old Cyalume Coords. * The school uniforms are changed to winter clothing. * The song "Go PuriPuriPu-" debuts in its off vocal version. Trivia * During Dressing Pafé's making drama, Shion's and Dorothy's parts were very similar to Ann's (Drums) and Naru's (Guitar) Prism Live. * Dorothy and Shion's eyecatches were first used in this episode. * During the Cyalume Change in this episode, Shion's PriPass was a different color then future Cyalume changes. Videos Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Shion Performance Category:Dorothy Performance Category:Leona Performance Category:Laala Performance Category:Mirei Performance Category:Sophie Performance